christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve
"The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve" is the Christmas episode of the Nick Jr. animated series ''The Backyardigans''. Synopsis Three elves named Flappy, Snappy, and Mr. Jingles (played by Tasha, Uniqua, and Pablo, respectively) introduce themselves on a picnic table. They tell the viewer that they use tiny hammers to build anything. Then they tell the viewer that they are no ordinary elves - they are the Action Elves, who save Christmas. Then they report to the North Pole and enter Santa's Workshop. Santa speaks to them by phone and tells them terrible news: his magic sack has been stolen by the Abominable Brothers (played by Austin and Tyrone). They go to the Rocket Reindeer and fly to the brothers' igloo. The elves can not see where the igloo is, but they do see two snowmen carrying a red sack. They try to land, but accidentally land about a mile behind them. Meanwhile, the brothers are hauling the sack to the igloo. They do not know that the sack is magic yet. Tyrone is pulling it while Austin is pushing. They have a conversation about how a tiny sack is so heavy. Then they wish it was lighter, and the sack turns smaller. Then they wish for more things. The sack grows legs and starts to walk. Then they head to the igloo. The elves have landed, but the Rocket Reindeer snapped in half. They start to walk and realize it is a lot harder. Then they spot the snowmen and start running. But the brothers already opened the igloo door and wish the sack was a couch. The elves have a plan to lure the brothers outside. Snappy makes a wind-up robot toy with her tiny hammer and drops it purposefully on the igloo floor. The robot walks outside and the brothers follow. Then Flappy and Mr. Jingles wish the sack was a sack again, not a couch. Then they start running toward the workshop. But just as they were about to escape, Snappy's cell phone rings. The brothers hear the ringing, and see the elves stealing the sack and chase them. They start a snowball fight. But during the fight. they all fall into a pit. Then Snappy's cell phone rings. The brothers are extremely mad and take it. The snowmen talk to Santa and realize that the "thieves" are elves and the sack is Santa's. The five return to the workshop and fill the sack with toys. The elves are grateful and give the brothers two action figures. Then they all see Santa flying with his sack in his sleigh. Then they all return home. Songs * ﻿Action Elves * Magic Sack * Snowball Fight * To Fill the Sack for Santa Availability The episode was made available on the Christmas with the Backyardigans DVD, released by on October 5, 2010. In addition the special itself, the DVD also contained three other episodes - "Pablor and the Acorns", "The Big Dipper Diner", and "The Amazing Splashinis". Cast External links * The Backyardigans Wiki: * * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:2009 releases Category:Nick Jr. Category:Musicals Category:Nelvana